El matón, la indecisa y el imbécil
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: —Y tú… Cuídala mucho… Es una excelente mujer, la mejor de todas. No se merece sufrir. —No me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, imbécil, yo sé muy bien que Mimi es excepcional, es la mujer que yo amo y nunca le haría daño. —Si no le harías daño nunca, entonces ¿por qué terminan a cada rato? —¡Iré a Nueva York a patearte el trasero, imbécil!


_Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez en Pídeme esta, reviviendo como el Ave Fénix y limpiando las telarañas que habían en nuestra cuenta xD Aquí traemos un OS, algo nuevo por estos lados, pero que nunca están de más :D A todo esto, quiero dedicar este fic a la linda y sensual Rows :D Que es su cuenta también, pero bueno xDDDD Se merece todos los mimatos del mundo por su infinita sensualidad 1313_

* * *

_**Digimon no nos pertenece, y la trama tampoco, la idea original es de la serie FRIENDS, la relación que tiene Phoebe con David y Mike. Así que si se la sabe, deduzca lo que pasa, y si no, ría descontroladamente con lo tonto que resultará ser cierto personaje por ahí.**_

* * *

**_El matón, la indecisa y el imbécil_**

* * *

Era típico de ellos.

Eran novios, terminaban, volvían, terminaban, y así. Sin embargo, nunca hubo ninguna duda, se amaban, lo tenían más que claro, solo que esta vez había sido todo muy diferente.

Involucrar la palabra 'futuro' lo hacía completamente diferente, y posiblemente por eso, por querer tener la seguridad de un futuro con él, era que su relación ya no tendría uno. Ya no más terminar y volver, lo más probable es que ahora tenía un terminar, y nada más.

Suspiró una vez más, no sabiendo qué hacer.

Ella no era de las que bebían siempre que había un problema de por medio. Tampoco podía ir a molestar a su amiga siempre que sintiese ganas de llorar por él, porque sí, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero ya no más, no podía seguir así. Tenía que ser fuerte y superar ese problema como cualquier otro. Haber perdido al que creía el amor de su vida no era un problema tan grave, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ella lo sentía así, pero quizá él no, puesto que no existía un 'futuro' juntos para él.

Sonó el timbre de su departamento, y en dos segundos ya se había levantado del sillón y había ido hacia la puerta dando saltitos. Se detuvo en seco, claro, ella iba feliz creyendo que Matt estaría al otro lado de la puerta, pero para ser sincera, era bastante improbable. Suspiró nuevamente y dio unos pasos más para llegar a la puerta, ni siquiera molestándose en ver por el lente quien era, tan solo abrió.

—¡Mimi!

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

El rubio tenía como una especie de sexto sentido para saber cuando ella y Matt terminaban, porque no era la primera vez que él aparecía por ahí cuando tenía problemas con su pareja, o ahora más bien, ex pareja.

—M-Michael…

Mentiría si dijera que no se alegraba de verlo, y como no, si con el rubio habían pasado por tantas cosas, tenían su historia también juntos, mucha antes que con Matt. Pero con Matt… ¡Era Matt!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me tomé unas vacaciones de mi trabajo —habló él entrando al departamento. —, y lo primero que pensé fue en venir a verte… A no ser que estés ocupada o sea un mal momento, en ese caso vengo después. —dijo nuevamente, casi echándose a sí mismo y marchándose por ello. La castaña rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

—No, no… No es un mal momento, claro que no, pasa. Siéntate. —le indicó cerrando la puerta. —¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Sí, de hecho, mira… —Michael sacó de una bolsa que traía una botella de licor. —Lo traje de especialmente de México, creí que te gustaría. Es un licor exclusivamente de allá.

—Pero… Mike, aquí también venden tequila, en todos los supermercados y botillerías, ¿ves? —dijo enseñándole una botella a medias que tenía.

—Ah.

Ella sonrió. Si bien el rubio no era lo que podría catalogar como brillante, al menos la hacía reír, así como la vez anterior que había ido a visitarla, cuando también había resultado tener problemas con Matt…

—_Yo… En realidad, sí estoy con alguien, bueno, no ahora, pero… Bueno, tú entiendes._

—_Pero me dijiste que no estabas con nadie._

—_Es que yo entré en pánico cuando te vi, y… Lo siento. —dijo ella triste. —Debí decírtelo._

_—No, no era necesario... —Michael torció sus labios. —Bueno, sí._

_El rubio terminó viéndola fijamente. Estaba decidido, ya no la dejaría ir, ya lo había hecho una vez, y había sido el peor error de su vida, quería una vida con ella, con nadie más, la quería, la necesitaba… —Tengo una pregunta... ¿Te sientes feliz con él?_

_—Sí._

_—¡Mierda! —Mimi sonrió casi con melancolía, pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, le demostraría a Mimi que no lo necesitaba para ser feliz. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, dispuesto a besarla con pasión y locura. Mimi arqueó su espalda levemente, haciendo más notoria la distancia entre ambos, para su suerte había sonado el timbre. Rápidamente se levantó a abrir la puerta._

_Tan pronto lo hizo, el rubio ingresó sin siquiera decirle nada al departamento, se adentró unos pasos y volteó a verla, con aquella mirada llena de esperanza y promesas de nunca más terminar, de querer que todo funcione, de salir adelante juntos, como siempre… Esa mirada que Mimi conocía de memoria, que sabía lo que conllevaría, pero que de igual forma terminaban derritiéndola a sus pies._

_Se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. —Mimi, no lo resisto, no resisto ni un minuto más lejos de ti._

_Michael aclaró su garganta. Nada. Lo hizo de nuevo. Nada. _

_Finalmente terminó tosiendo con desesperación para poder hacer notar su presencia ante ambos. Tan solo ahí Matt notó que la castaña no se encontraba sola. Arqueó una ceja y su mirada se alternó entre la castaña y aquel imbécil desabrido sentado en el sillón._

—_¿Quién es este?_

—_Eh… Él es… —titubeaba la castaña._

_¿Qué le podía decir? 'Matt, mira, es mi ex novio, vino a verme desde Nueva York' Si, claro, era capaz de matarlo ahí mismo._

—_Soy Michael. —dijo él. Matt no cambió su expresión ni por un segundo. 'Soy Michael' repitió con burla en su mente. Eso no le respondía absolutamente nada. El rubio se levantó y caminó hacia él._

_Mimi pensó lo peor. No sabía que Michael era rudo ni mucho menos peleador, pero las personas cambiaban, posiblemente él había cambiado. Estaba dispuesta a tener que separarlos en cualquier momento, porque si Michael le decía algo que provocara a Matt, él no tendría ningún problema en devolverle el golpe, era como pasto seco, prendía en seguida._

_La castaña temió lo peor, pero al igual que Matt, quedó más que nada, impresionada cuando el rubio se acercó y le tendió la mano. Matt por inercia respondió._

—_Es un placer conocerte._

_Mimi le comentó que Michael era un "amigo", tal cual, que había conocido cuando vivió un tiempo en Nueva York, Matt recordó haber escuchado algo de él de los labios de la castaña, y que fuese su "amigo" no le daba mucha seguridad. Le comentó también que por un momento se sintió insegura porque como ellos dos habían terminado, y justo Michael había viajado a Japón, no sabía qué hacer._

_Fue ahí cuando Michael aprovechó para hacerle saber sus sentimientos a Mimi. Y él no iba a permitir tal barbaridad._

—_Oye imbécil, ella está conmigo._

—_Fuiste tú quien la dejó ir. Ella es quien debe decidir con quien estar ahora. —dicho eso, ambos rubios miraron a Mimi, ella cubrió su boca con sus manos y miró a un punto lejano en la habitación. Es verdad, ella debía decidir._

—_Mike, será mejor que te vayas._

_Él suspiró resignado, sin embargo, no lo veía como una derrota. Mimi estaba confundida aún, era lógico._

—_Está bien, te entiendo, pero ya sabes, si vuelves a tener problemas, ya sabes donde vivo, sabes como llegar a mi casa, en Nueva York. —Mimi asintió levemente. —Y tú… —dijo el rubio esta vez dirigiéndose a Matt. —Cuídala mucho… Es una excelente mujer, la mejor de todas. No se merece sufrir._

—_No me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, imbécil, yo sé muy bien que Mimi es excepcional, es la mujer que yo amo y nunca le haría daño._

—_Si no le harías daño nunca, entonces ¿por qué terminan a cada rato?_

—_¡Iré a Nueva York a patearte el trasero, imbécil! —exclamó Matt._

_Miren que dándoselas de coqueto con SU novia y además atacarlo a él por algo de lo que él no tenía ni la menor idea… Tenía que ser muy descarado y estúpido para hacer eso._

_Michael se mantuvo serio, y también le mantuvo aquella mirada amenazante a Matt todo el tiempo hasta que estuvo a un lado de la puerta, dispuesto a salir._

—_Si vas a Nueva York, te recomiendo que vayas en primavera. El trafico no es tan hostigante, además es temporada baja, será más económico, y el Central Park es perfecto en esa época._

_¿Acaso el imbécil estaba siendo sarcástico con él?_

—_Ten. —dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta que había sacado de su chaqueta. —Ahí está mi dirección y mi número de teléfono si es que vas a Nueva York._

_No, definitivamente no era sarcástico. Era un idiota._

* * *

Fue así como, en parte, renació toda su historia con Michael. Antes de que él volviera, no había visto al rubio en semanas, y ahora, estando con Michael, menos lo vería.

Había quedado de verse con sus amigos en una cafetería cercana, Jou había insistido en que fueran todos, que tenía una gran noticia que darles y que de seguro les fascinaría.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Tai. —Ya todos estamos sentados, tenemos nuestros cafés… ¿Qué era lo tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

—Tai… —habló Sora, reprochándolo con la mirada, como siempre.

—¿Qué? —ante eso ella solo suspiró frustrada, como siempre.

—Bueno… Tengo una noticia estupenda. —habló Jou. —Me invitaron a un congreso de Medicina, es muy importante, me reconocieron por mi trabajo y mis estudios…

_Blah, blah, blah…_

—Que bien, Jou, te felicito. —habló la pelirroja.

—Sí —agregó Izzy. —, que bien que hayan reconocido todos tus esfuerzos.

—¡Felicitaciones Jou! —exclamó feliz Mimi.

—Gracias.

—Es una buena noticia… Pero, ¿en qué nos afecta a nosotros? —una nueva pregunta indiscreta, del indiscreto de Tai.

Pronto deseó no haber preguntado jamás eso…

—Que bueno que lo preguntas Tai. Me dieron cinco invitaciones adicionales, y como ustedes son mis amigos, me gustaría mucho que fueran conmigo en este momento tan importante de mi vida.

Mimi oprimió sus labios. ¿Qué le podía decir a su amigo? No, no era una opción… Él se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de que todos lo acompañasen a aquel congreso aburrido lleno de doctores aburridos. Su vista se posó en su amiga, Sora tampoco se veía muy convencida… Tai para qué decir. El único que quizá podría estar más animado con la idea sería Izzy, pero tampoco TAN animado.

Lo sabía.

Sabía que a sus amigos no les entusiasmaba la idea. Al menos no hasta esa parte. Suspiró y prosiguió. —Es en Sidney.

Fue ahí cuando todos mostraron interés en ir a aquel aburrido congreso de aburridos doctores.

Mimi, con sus constantes insistencias, que Jou no podía tolerar, logró que Michael también fuese un invitado más, de ese modo, no se sentiría tan sola en aquel mundo inentendible para ella, y aprovecharía además de pasar un tiempo con Michael, tiempo que ambos necesitaban.

Ya en la capital de Australia, lo único que les había pedido Jou era que asistieran al congreso, que vieran su presentación, ya que para él era importante, y todos estaban dispuestos a realizar aquel esfuerzo, después de todo, eran un par de horas sentados en una enorme sala, llena de doctores y personas a quienes sí les importaba. Y como recompensa, unos días de buen tiempo en la playa, recorriendo la ciudad, pasándola bien, entre otras cosas.

—No entiendo como Mimi puede estar con ese… —por la mente de la pelirroja pasaron un montón de calificativos, miles… _idiota, imbécil, tonto, tarado, estúpido…_ —Con Michael.

—Y podría ser para siempre. —comentó Tai. Sora pasó de mirar casi con asco las melosas acciones que mantenían su amiga con su "nuevo novio" a ver al moreno con impresión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Michael me comentó que le propondría matrimonio a Mimi.

—¡¿Qué?!

—_Estoy ansiosa por ir a Sidney. ¡La pasaremos tan bien!_

—_¡Sí! —exclamó irónico Tai ante la alegría de la castaña. —Es muy entretenido escuchar hablar a Jou sobre cosas médicas, imagínate además a un montón de otros como él… ¡Será divertidísimo!_

—_No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que podemos ir a la playa, pasear, ir a fiestas… Será genial. Además estaré con Matt, lo pasaremos tan bien… —Sora la miró con espanto, como si hubiese dicho algo realmente malo. Mimi frunció el ceño. No entendió hasta que vio la mirada de Tai y también la de Michael sobre ella. —¿Dije Matt?, ¿Por qué dije Matt, quién es Matt? No lo conozco. —luego de notado su mortal error comenzó a reír con nerviosismo._

—_Eh… Matt es tu… eh, ex novio. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

—_¡Cierto! Tienes toda la razón Mike, lo olvidé por completo. Sora, ¿me acompañas? Quiero que me ayudes a ordenar mis cosas. Tai, te robaré a tu novia por un par de horas, no te molesta ¿verdad? ¡Gracias!_

_El moreno vio como Mimi se levantaba de rápidamente de la silla en medio de su cháchara, tomó la mano de Sora y la sacó del recinto sin siquiera dejar que se despidieran como corresponde. Y encina de todo, lo había dejado en la obligación de hacerle compañía a aquel rubio._

_¿Cómo le podía caer bien ese huevón?_

—_Taichi… ¿Te puedo confesar algo?_

_Claro, y para rematarla era gay._

_Él asintió como si nada y Michael procedió acercándose un poco más a él._

—_Quizá sea muy apresurado, pero… No suelo venir a Japón muy a menudo, y veo que Mimi no ha olvidado por completo a Matt, pero me gustaría que pasara el resto de su vida conmigo. La amo, ella pone de cabezas todo mi mundo… —el moreno hacía como que escuchaba cada una de las palabras del rubio, sentía que estaba hablando con una chica… —Me gustaría pedirle que sea mi esposa. Hasta le compré un anillo. —comentó él sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y abriéndola ante Tai._

_¿Dónde estaba en anillo? ¿Acaso era ese que tenía aquel diminuto diamante?_

_Enarcó una ceja. —¿Y con esa porquería piensas pedirle matrimonio?_

Tai asintió. —Como lo escuchaste.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Yo tampoco, con ese anillo tan indecente le pedirá matrimonio, y Mimi conociéndola, aceptará de inmediato, porque, ya sabes, a ella le encantan los diamantes que se deben ver con microscopio. —ironizó el moreno.

—¡Claro que aceptará! Está despechada. Todavía extraña a Matt, lo sé… —fijó su vista en el suelo, todo iba de mal en peor.

Ella sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Matt, ella lo amaba, tanto así que quería pasar su vida con él y solo con él. Un par de chicos le habían propuesto a Mimi formalizar su relación y siempre la reacción de ella era escapar de la situación, no soportaba las formalidades, ella se decía a sí misma un alma libre, que no podía ser enjaulada ni reprimida, ella quería vivir su vida al máximo, pero con alguien más se sentía reprimida, excepto con dos personas, Michael y Matt, pero con Michael nunca se imaginó un futuro juntos, a diferencia de Matt…

Volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia su novio, esta vez con algo de molestia, alzó su puño y lo golpeó en el hombro. Tai se quejó sin tener la necesidad y se brotó el hombro, como si realmente le hubiese dolido el golpe de Sora. —Todo esto es tú culpa. —Tai arqueó una ceja. —Si no le hubieses presentado a Matt, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Si no hubiese conocido a Matt, se habría vuelto hace mucho tiempo a Nueva York, siguiendo al idiota ese de Michael…

Sora ladeó sus labios, sabía que él tenía razón…

La verdad era que ni siquiera él, que era el mejor amigo de Matt, sabía el motivo real por el cual se habían peleado esta vez, y tampoco quería presionar a su amigo para que se lo dijera u obligarlo a solucionar las cosas con Mimi, si bien saltaba a la vista de todos que ambos eran perfectos juntos, pero ellos tenían que arreglar su situación, él no podía intervenir, y aunque lo hiciera, seguramente se ganaría un golpe o algo por parte del rubio. Siempre habían arreglado todo a golpes entre ellos.

* * *

—Es relajante estar un rato en la playa… Broncearse, meterse al mar… Es lo mejor del mundo. —habló relajada Mimi. Sora asintió, si bien no lo disfrutaba tanto como al parecer Mimi sí lo hacía, pero coincidía con ella en que era muy relajante.

Ambas estaban acostadas en la playa, sobre una toalla, debajo de un quitasol. Y pese al horario, no había demasiada gente en la playa, solo la justa y necesaria para hacer de ese día uno perfecto.

El relajo no le duraría mucho después de lo que le tenga que contar…

—Amiga… —Mimi giró un poco su cabeza, indicándole que la escuchaba. —Hay algo que tienes que saber… —Sora se incorporó, esta vez la veía hacia abajo, ella seguía acostada sobre la toalla, la castaña siguió con la misma actitud, no le decía nada que lo confirmase, pero sus minúsculas acciones le indicaban que le prestaba atención. Respiró hondo y le soltó la información. —Michael te pedirá matrimonio.

—¿En serio? —dijo incorporándose también, sentándose a un lado de su amiga. Alzó sus lentes de sol, dejándolos sobre su cabeza. Sora asintió.

Por su mente solo se cruzó una cosa… _'¿Cómo se lo diría a Matt?'_. Aunque por otra parte, ¿qué tenía que importarle el rubio? Si había sido él quien se había espantado cuando ella comenzó a hablarle de sus planes para el fututo, y que en esos planes, se encontraba él. Si tanto la amaba como decía, no hubiera terminado con todo, ¿verdad?

Finalmente terminó por sonreír, muy al pesar de Sora.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Creí que Matt era el hombre de tu vida.

—Sí, lo es, Sora, Matt me fascina, es lindo, es encantador, es divertido, me entiende, lo pasamos bien —Mimi sonrió picaronamente, la pelirroja supo que de haber terminado esa oración como correspondía, sería 'en la cama'. —, pero… —suspiró. —Nuestros planes en la vida no eran los mismos. Yo en serio me proyectaba con Matt, pero él venía recién saliendo de una relación muy seria cuando nos conocimos, es lógico que no quiera sufrir otra vez, lo entiendo. Por otro lado, con Michael tenemos tanta historia… Desde que viví en Nueva York, Mike me gusta, es solo que…

—¿Te gusta, en serio? ¿Ese desabrido actor de cuarta? —preguntó con ironía.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gusta Tai? —le respondió la castaña en el mismo tono.

—No puedes comparar a Michael con Tai. Tai es sexy.

Mimi miró a su amiga de reojo por unos segundos y torció sus labios. —Odio que tengas razón.

—Y tampoco puedes comparar a Michael con Matt…

—Sora, no los estoy comparando, simplemente… Quiero sentirme segura, con alguien a mi lado que me ame y me valore. Y que no lo haga solo por obligación. —la pelirroja torció sus labios, sabía que eso era una de las cosas que más deseaba su amiga. —Creí que el indicado era Matt, pero eso no es lo que quiere él. Y si Michael me lo propone, no dudaría en decirle que sí.

* * *

Es que no podía ser, simplemente NO podía terminar todo así.

Mimi no podía aceptar a Michael. No podía cometer un error tan grande, y para toda la vida ¡NO! Mimi y Matt eran perfectos el uno para el otro, era cosa de verlos cuando estaban juntos, como sus ojos brillaban al mirarse.

Era la historia de amor perfecta, la que su amiga siempre había soñado tener, y la muy tonta ya no quería vivirla.

¿Qué historia de amor podría tener con Michael?

Era tan estúpido y aburrido. No le daría ni una pizca de emoción a la vida de Mimi, sí, podían tener una larga historia de amor, pero no era amor real… Era… Ni ella sabía lo que tenían esos dos, Mimi nunca había sabido explicarle, mucho menos decirle que al hombre lo amaba con locura, no así con Matt, que se lo vivía repitiendo.

Ella tenía que hacer algo. Como la mejor amiga de Mimi no podía quedarse viendo como ella misma echaba su felicidad al tarro de la basura, No señor.

Detuvo en seco su caminata circular por la habitación del hotel, había estado quizás cuanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo, caminando en círculos, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho mientras pensaba en como su amiga echaba a perder su perfecta vida junto a Matt. Su mirada de posó en uno de los veladores, el que estaba del lado de Tai y vio su celular sobre este. En cualquier otra situación pensaría en lo despistado que era su novio al dejar sus cosas tiradas por cualquier parte, y luego preguntarse dónde las había dejado, pero ahora debía darle las gracias. Tenía la posibilidad de solucionar las cosas entre Matt y su amiga.

* * *

Había salido de la ducha hace poco, caminaba por su departamento como si nada, después de todo, nadie lo apuraba. Vestía tan solo su ropa interior y unos jeans de mezclilla, en tanto, en la parte superior, solo tenía una pequeña toalla sobre su cabeza, caminó hacia el refrigerador, revolviendo la toalla sobre su cabello, la tomó de los extremos y la bajo hasta su cuello. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y se agachó en busca de lo su motivación actual; una lata de cerveza. Sacó una lata de lo que le quedaba del six-pack, la abrió y bebió su contenido, sintiendo como el helado líquido bajaba por su pecho, dejando aquella sensación fría por su cuerpo.

Dejó de beber al momento de escuchar su celular sonar. Caminó hasta su habitación bebiendo un poco más del líquido, tomó el aparato que se encontraba sobre su cama.

Sonrió al ver la pantalla. Contestó. —¿Tan rápido se aburrió Sora de ti?

—¿Qué?

Matt arrugó el ceño. ¿No se suponía que era Tai? —¿Quién habla?

—Sora.

—Ah… ¿Qué haces con el celular de Tai?

—No importa, tengo que hablar contigo. —dijo ella, intimidante.

Matt dejó su cerveza sobre el velador, se sentó en su cama y llevó su mano libre hasta su frente, masajeándola levemente. Sabía que el sermón que veía venir no sería nada bueno y debía juntar paciencia. Suspiró. —¿Qué quieres, Sora?

—Tienes que venir ahora mismo a Sidney.

—¿Para qué? —Sora tenía un maravilloso don para hablar cosas que solo ella lograba entender. ¿Por qué no podía decirle las cosas sin rodeos? No, a ella le gustaba complicar las cosas. —¿Qué haces en Sidney? ¡Suelta!

—Deja de hablar estupideces, debes venir lo antes posible. —Matt suspiró exasperado, Sora seguía sin decir las cosas claras.

—Sora, no entiendo nada, explícame qué haces allá.

—Jou, un amigo nuestro, fue invitado a un congreso de médicos y él nos invitó a mi, a Tai, a Izzy y a Mimi, y a pedido de Mimi, también invitó a Michael y ahora quiere pedirle matrimonio a Mimi esta tarde.

—¿Qué?

—Querías que te lo explicara todo, ya lo hice.

—¿Y cómo está el tiempo allá en Sidney?

Tenía que ser una broma. —¡¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo único que me vas a preguntar? Michael le pedirá a Mimi que se case con él, ¡¿Y tú me preguntas por el tiempo?!

—¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Él está en todo su derecho de pedirle matrimonio, y ella es libre de aceptar o no.

—Tienes que venir a impedirlo.

—Sora, entiende una cosa; yo no soy quien para impedir que Mimi sea feliz. Si ella aceptará, será porque es lo que realmente quiere. Yo la quiero mucho, y quiero que sea feliz.

La pelirroja le lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones por teléfono, le dijo de todo, desde que no lo entendía, hasta insinuándole que no era precisamente un hombre. Si no lo sabía él, entonces ¿quién?

Aburrido de toda su palabrería, decidió oprimir el botón rojo para cortar la llamada, además de apagar el celular, pues sabía lo insistente que era la novia de Tai, era obvio que lo llamaría una y otra vez si era necesario.

Tomó la toalla por uno de los extremos y la arrojó en la cama, y con su cerveza nuevamente en su mano se dispuso a salir de su habitación tumbo a la sala. Dejó la lata, con lo que le quedaba de cerveza, sobre la mesa de centro, a un lado del cenicero, con unas cuantas colillas ya, su caja de cigarrillos, milagrosamente llena además de su encendedor. Se dirigió hasta el refrigerador y retiró de él todas las latas de cerveza que le quedaban. Debía pensar, y si era con la mente fría y una buena dosis de tabaco, mucho mejor.

Mimi era una mujer única, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Era alegre, dulce, muy tierna, comprensiva, y por sobre todo, lo amaba… Tanto así que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con él, así como años atrás se lo había prometido su ex novia y luego nada. También creía que ella era dulce y tierna, como Mimi, que nunca le pasaría nada malo a su lado, como Mimi, pero uno nunca sabía, no podía escupir al cielo porque lo más probable era que el escupo le cayera de lleno en la cara. Ya no más de ilusionarse, eso no era lo de él.

Aspiró tranquilamente el humo del cigarrillo, lo mantuvo en sus pulmones y luego lo botó con la misma tranquilidad.

¿Por qué Sora querría que él impidiera que el tonto de Michael le propusiera matrimonio a Mimi? ¿Qué no era su mejor amiga? ¿Acaso no quería la felicidad de Mimi? Porque Mimi quería permanecer la vida entera junto a la persona que amaba, ¿verdad? Si le decía que sí a Michael, era porque lo amaba, ¿no? Ellos dos se amaban…

—_Mimi, no lo resisto, no resisto ni un minuto más lejos de ti._

_(…)_

—_No me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, imbécil, yo sé muy bien que Mimi es excepcional, es la mujer que yo amo y nunca le haría daño._

Es la mujer que él amaba. Él mismo lo había dicho.

Él amaba a Mimi, la amaba demasiado.

Y si sentía tanto amor hacia ella, no era ilógico pensar en formar una vida juntos, así como ella soñaba. Además, lo que él menos quería era hacerle daño a la castaña, sin embargo, lo había hecho…

Tal vez no era la mejor idea insistir en estar juntos, después de todo, ella sería feliz con Michael… Se irían a Nueva York, a vivir su vida juntos, pasearían por el Central Park…

—_Si vas a Nueva York, te recomiendo que vayas en primavera. El trafico no es tan hostigante, además es temporada baja, será más económico, y el Central Park es perfecto en esa época._

Huevón imbécil.

¿De verdad dejaría que Mimi compartiera su vida con aquel idiota?

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó con rapidez hacia su habitación. Sacó una camiseta cualquiera de la gaveta, una chaqueta, se calzó unas zapatillas, tomó sus documentos necesarios y salió del departamento.

* * *

Mimi chilló entusiasmada por enésima vez. —¡Pronto seré una mujer casada! —Sora rodó sus ojos por enésima vez. —Dime, Señora Washington. Mimi Washington.

—Suena más lindo Mimi Ishida. —dijo la pelirroja como si nada.

—¿Y qué sabes tú? Encuentras a Tai lindo, tienes una distorsionada percepción de la lindura.

—Mimi, hablo en serio… ¿Estás segura de aceptar la propuesta de Michael?

Se vio al espejo nuevamente, sostenía entre sus manos un vestido rojo, hermoso, sensual.

¿Estaba segura de decirle 'sí' a Michael?

De pronto la sonrisa que había mantenido desde que empezó a probarse vestidos, desapareció.

Él la quería mucho, era encantador, amoroso, muy tierno… Pero no sentía amor por él. Sí un inmenso cariño, de eso no tenía duda, pero simplemente por cariño no se casaba la gente.

Tampoco podía estar toda la vida esperando que Matt decidiera a pedirle matrimonio, tampoco quería eso.

Entró rápidamente al baño, dejando a su amiga con la pregunta hecha y sin respuesta. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo, Michael había hecho una reservación para cenar en el hotel en unos cuantos minutos más, no podía ponerse a filosofar simplemente de la vida en ese momento, ella ya tenía una decisión tomada y nada ni nadie podría hacer que cambiara.

Una vez lista, bajó al lobby, casi como una princesa, miró hacia todos lados buscando al rubio, él alzó su mano para que lo viera, cuando caminó hacia él, le extendió su brazo, ella lo tomó y caminaron juntos hacia el restaurante.

Él, un caballero como siempre, le corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarse, y luego él tomó asiento frente a ella. Ambos se miraban y sonreían.

Michael comenzó a decirle un montón de cosas, que a ella en realidad le importaban muy poco. Solo quería que pasara luego el momento, poder decir sí, e intentar ser feliz. Era lo que más anhelaba.

—Mimi… eh… yo… Tú eres, eh… —Mimi sonrió, no era la primera vez que se ponía nervioso y no le salían las palabras. Él sonrió también, más nervioso que nunca. Suspiró profundamente y prosiguió. —Eres una mujer maravillosa. Y todo este tiempo lejos de ti, yo en Nueva York y tú aquí, me han hecho pensar, en que ya no quiero separarme de ti otra vez… Por eso es que yo… —metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Esperaba que la sonrisa en los labios de Mimi fuera casi tan grande como la que mantenía él.

Mimi formó una sonrisa, que tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó cuando alzó la mirada. —Matt…

En efecto, ahí estaba él, frente a ella. Notoriamente con la respiración algo agitada, mirándola igual de impactado que ella.

—Es Michael, de hecho. —habló él con indignación. Ya iban dos veces que la castaña confundía su nombre con el de su ex novio.

Mimi negó con suavidad y le indicó tras él. —Matt está aquí. —Así lo hizo Michael, volteó su cuerpo, ahí lo vio.

—Hola Matt. —saludó como si nada, hasta con una sonrisa.

Matt intentó dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, sin éxito alguno y alzó su rostro un poco, devolviéndole el saludo al rubio. —Hola Michael… —esta vez su mirada se enfocó en Mimi, lo miraba con nerviosismo, y la entendía completamente. Ella miraba hacia todos lados, de vez en cuando, su mirada, fugazmente, se posaba en él, y luego la desviaba nuevamente. —Hola Mimi.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No usó un tono hostil, más bien fue uno de sorpresa, mezclado con tristeza. Matt mantuvo su mirada seria. Decidida.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Yo… Yo también tengo una pregunta para ella. Y de hecho estaba apunto de hacerla.

Matt se armó de paciencia. No hizo ningún gesto que delatara que lo único que en verdad quería, era patearle su neoyorquino trasero a Michael, pero no debía, no ahí. —Lo entiendo, pero antes de eso, Mimi tiene que escuchar lo que le vine a decir.

Michael suspiró resignado. —Bien… —dijo sin más. —¿Quieres que te deje mi silla también?

Quizá era un sarcasmo, pero él no estaba para estupideces. —De hecho, sí, sería genial.

El rubio, aún en su puesto, lo miró como preguntándose si todo eso era una broma o no. Finalmente hizo un ademán de levantarse de la silla. —Bueno, es muy justo, después de todo tuviste un largo viaje. —se levantó y le indicó con la mano que podía tomar asiento. Así lo hizo el rubio, en tanto Michael miró hacia todos lados, no sabía qué hacer, ¿quedarse parado a un lado?, ¿irse? Prefirió alejarse un poco, no tanto tampoco.

Mimi en tanto, seguía viendo a Matt con nerviosismo, esperanza y un poco de miedo, ya le había roto en cierto modo su corazón, no quería que esta vez terminara pisoteándolo y aplastándolo por completo. Aunque con aquella mirada que le brindaba Matt era bastante difícil desconfiar de él.

—Mimi, yo te amo. Te he extrañado mucho, y este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido muy difícil para mi. Al principio cuando me preguntaste si 'hipotéticamente' yo me casaría contigo, no lo dije para que lo tomaras así… No creí que fuese necesario decirte que sí en ese momento, porque sentía que nuestra relación no era tan seria como para pensar en eso, pero… La verdad es que sí. Y durante este tiempo, he buscado una razón para obligarme a mi mismo a pensar que no necesito pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero no encontré ninguna, porque la verdad es que no hay ninguna razón para ello, no puedo ser feliz sin ti a mi lado.

Notó que Mimi le dedicó una tenue sonrisa que él no tardó en corresponder.

—Yo también iba a decirle algo parecido a Mimi. —reclamó Michael acercándose.

Matt oprimió sus labios. —Lo siento Michael, pero Mimi debía saberlo.

—Está bien, ya es suficiente, me cansé de ser amable contigo, cuando terminen de hablar te esperaré afuera. —le dijo al rubio. Miró por la ventana, recién entrando en cuenta de que estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial. —Cuando deje de llover.

Volvió su vista del patético de Michael, a la castaña. —Eres la mujer más perfecta que he conocido Mimi… Fui un tonto. —ella sonrió un poco más. Tenía razón. —Y… Bueno, no tengo un anillo, pero…

—Yo sí.

Michael otra vez.

—Mimi… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La sonrisa de Mimi se amplió aún más. La mantuvo por unos segundos y finalmente comenzó a negar suavemente. —No… —Él se extrañó. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, después de que se había sincerado con ella, le decía que no quería casarse con él… Pero… Eso era lo que ella quería ¿no?, ¿Será que ahora ella era la que le devolvía la mano? ¿Era el karma?

—¡Haha!

—Matt, en ningún momento esperé que me propusieras matrimonio… Yo, solo quería saber si para ti estar juntos era tan importante como para mi, quería saber si podíamos tener algún futuro juntos.

La felicidad que Matt pudo haber sentido, volvió a él. —Claro que sí… Cualquier futuro juntos, el que tú quieras.

Ambos correspondieron sus sonrisas. Mimi estiró ambas manos sobre la mesa para poder acariciar la de Matt, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, subió sus manos en dirección a sus labios para besar las de la castaña.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. —habló nuevamente el rubio, interrumpiendo un momento mágico para Mimi y Matt.

La castaña suspiró. —Michael, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes Meems… Pero, solo por curiosidad, si yo te hubiese pedido matrimonio, ¿me habrías dicho que sí?

—Es lo más probable, pero hubiese sido un error… Porque amo a Matt.

—Está bien, lo entiendo… Volveré a Nueva York… Y si van, ya sabe… Vayan en primavera. —dicho esto, el rubio caminó hasta la recepción y salió del restaurante.

* * *

Tal y como le había pedido su amiga, sin importar la hora ni nada, luego de la cena, era su obligación ir a hablarle de cómo le había ido, y así lo hizo. Subió hasta la habitación de Sora, e incluso in golpear abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó solo su cabeza.

—Hola amiga.

Sora la miró de reojo, sin levantarse siquiera del sillón. —Hola… ¿Eres la señora Washington ahora?

—Mmm… No exactamente.

Abrió la puerta completamente y entró, ella acompañada de Matt.

Al más puro estilo de Mimi, Sora dejó escapar una aguda risita, tan pronto como se levantó del sillón fue prácticamente dando saltitos hasta donde estaba su amiga hasta envolverla en un abrazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sora? —preguntó Tai alzando la voz, todavía en la habitación. —¿Acaso Mimi ya te dio la fantástica noticia de que serás la dama de honor en la espantosa boda de ella y Michael? Creí que lo detestabas…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Matt? —notó recién Tai cuando salió del cuarto. Su amigo le sonrió de lado. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sora me llamó. Si no fuera por ella, no… —no le fue necesario terminar aquella frase, simplemente alzó nuevamente la mano de Mimi para besarla, y luego depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Ay, mi amor… —dijo el moreno a su novia. —Eres como Cupido.

—Oye, ¿cómo es eso de que detestabas a Mike?

—Por favor, Mimi. —replicó Sora. —Todos lo odiábamos.

—¿Todos? —todos ahí asintieron, hasta Matt que había tenido la suerte de no verlo tan seguido como sus amigos presentes.

—Sólo lo pasábamos porque te hacía feliz… Pero es un tonto.

—Pero eso ya no importa. —se apuró en decir Sora ante el comentario de su novio. —Lo que importa es que ahora estás con Matt, que todos acordamos que es lo mejor para ti —explicó. —, y son más que felices juntos. —le sonrió.

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga, giró su rostro hasta encontrar los azules ojos de Matt, su Matt, quien también lo veía con una sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces él dejaba ver.

Obvio que serían más que felices.

* * *

_Chan chan! Y todos felices para siempre, excepto Michael :( Que pena... Y qué nos importa? xD Es tan menso, solo sirve para darle celos a Matt y hacer estos fics donde es típico de nosotras, burlarnos de él :D Pobre Michael y su segundo amor no correspondido xD_

_En fin, esperamos de todo corazón que les guste :) Se viene otra entrega prontamente, esta vez en las manos de la Rowwcienta xD Ese sí que estará bueno, altamente recomendado :B_

_Nos leemos pronto, esperamos, ah, y con respecto a **Macho que se respeta...** No nos presionen, lo bueno tarda en llegar dicen por ahí... AGUANTEN xD_

_;* Adiós _

* * *

_**Row&Len**  
_


End file.
